Amaya Martin
Amaya Martin was a junior at Port Charles High School until her death in the season 9 finale when she was killed in a road rage car accident along with Kaylee Morasco. She is seen to be a preppy girl who is known to be mean and bitchy but is popular. She thinks very highly of herself and does what she wants when she wants which has shown trouble for her parents. Amaya had a huge rivalry with Elena Zacchara over Cody Ford who she started dating while Elena was in rehab for her eating disorder. Amaya was closest to her friend and cousin Yasmin Castillo and later became friends with Hayley Spinelli as the two took her under their wing, but ditched her with Kaylee Morasco and her group, Kate Chandler, Brandi Chandler, Vanessa Vega and Courtney Hunter offered them spots with her. Amaya is the daughter of Tad Martin and Cara Castillo, niece of Jake Martin and Griffin Castillo, cousin of Trevor Martin, Charlotte Martin, and Yasmin Castillo, sister of Jenny Martin and Nathan Martin. Amaya is portrayed by actress Gia Mantegna . Early Life In The Series 'Season 3' 3.01 Last To Know Amaya is seen leaving Cody's house before Elena shows up. 3.03 You're Not Sorry Amaya is seen at school with Cody. 3.04 All The Things I Hate (Revolve Around You) Amaya is seen at home and at school. 3.05 4 Words (To Choke Upon) Amaya confronts Elena at school and tells her to back off Cody, he is hers now. 3.08 World So Cold Amaya and Nathan move from their uncle's house and in with their parents as they arrive in Port Charles. 3.13 Come One, Come All Elena confronts Amaya when she is with Yasmin and tells her that Cody loves her and is only using Amaya. Amaya then tells her that she knows Elena wasn't really in Paris visiting Sydney like everyone believes. She knows she was in treatment for an eating disorder. She also isn't afraid to ruin her. 3.17 Spit You Out Amaya taunts Elena about her eating disorder causing Elena to punch and starting a fight. Elena is pulled off Amaya by her brother Christian while Amaya is pulled back by Cody. The pair both get suspended. 'Season 4' 4.08 A Party Song (Walk of Shame) Amaya is seen at Josslyn's party making out with Cody. 4.09 Misery Loves It's Company Amaya and Cody are seen happy at school by Elena Zacchara 4.16 Why Don't You Love Me Cody tells Amaya he needs to go visit Elena in treatment to make sure she is okay and understands where they stand. 'Season 5' 5.02 Erase This Amaya goes by Cody's place to give him her condolences about Hope. 5.03 Your Love Is a Lie Amaya attends Hope's funeral with Cody and is shocked at his outburst at Cole. She follows him when he storms off. When she tries to calm him down, Cody breaks up with her, telling her he can't deal with this right now. Amaya leaves thinking Cody just needs space and time to deal with Hope's death. 5.09 All I Need To Be Amaya auditions for the musical and gets the role of one of the villagers 5.10 Weight Of The World On My Shoulders Amaya is seen at rehearsal. 5.11 I Don't Want To Fade Awa'''y Amaya finally decides to talk to Cody and tells him she gave him space after Hope's death and now would like an explanation. Cody just ignores her and tells her to back off. '''5.12 The Day That Saved Us Amaya sees Cody at Gabbi's party and tries to talk to him again but he just dodges her the whole night. 5.13 Seventeen Ain't So Sweet Amaya is seen at rehearsals 5.18 Broken Mirrors Amaya is seen in the musical. 'Season 6' 6.08 All I Want Is The Good Life Yasmin talks to Amaya saying she is worried Liam still has feelings for Ali. Amaya assures her he only feels guilty because he put her in the situation she is in, not because he still loves her. 6.11 Now or Never Amaya is seen in biology class asking if Yasmin is okay when she gets a bad grade on her exam. 6.15 Careful What You Wish For Amaya helps Yasmin go through Hayley Spinelli's clothes and then go shopping with her to help her style out. 6.16 Heart On The Floor Amaya is with Yasmin when she sees Elena Zacchara with Sydney and Fiona. Amaya still blames Elena for Cody breaking up with her. Amaya starts a fight with Elena. Sydney and Fiona try to get in the way along with Yasmin and Amaya ends up punching Fiona in the nose before Yasmin is able to get Amaya off of her and lead her away. Yasmin tells Amaya she is acting crazy. 'Season 7' 7.03 The Strength To Go On Amaya is furious that Trevor is dead and blames Trinity while Nathan tells her that she may have been a factor, he is the one who pulled the trigger. Later in the day, Amaya sees Trinity and trips her. She and Charlotte then kick her things on the floor as she tries to collect them. 7.06 Fall Into Me Amaya continues to glare at Trinity but doesn't approach her. Later on the Facebook page Meghan made, she comments that Trinity is responsible for Trevor's death and should be treated like it. 7.07 Grim Goodbyes Amaya attends Trevor's funeral. She is shocked to see Cody but he tells her that they may have not worked out, but he still cares about her and hopes that her family can get through this. Amaya thanks him for coming. She is later seen during his service. 7.10 Just The Way I'm Not Yasmin talks to Amaya at school about how upset she is that Liam dumped her to go back to Ali. Amaya tells her she knows what it's like for a boyfriend to ditch you for your ex. 7.13 We Stitch These Wounds Amaya trips Trinity again. 7.18 The Good Left Undone Amaya attends Nathan's graduation and glares at Trinity when she sees her with her family. 'Season 8' 8.02 Audience Of One Amaya hangs out with Yasmin and asks about the Ian situation which Yasmin tells her makes no sense to her, so it won't make sense to Amaya. Just know that Ian is unstable and trying to get custody of his kid. The pair then head to Kelly's and see Hayley upset. She follows Yasmin who talks to Hayley. She and Yasmin decide to take Hayley shopping to help her but it doesn't. When Yasmin asks what makes Hayley feel better, she replies video games. The three go to Hayley's place and play video games. Amaya is not interested but stays because Yasmin is her friend. 8.13 Points of Authority Once again out with Yasmin and Hayley, the three run into Gabbi and Aiden again, this time with Miranda's daughter AJ. Yasmin drags the two to Game Stop to get Hayley a new game before going back to her place to play it. Amaya isn't thrilled but stays again because of Yasmin. 8.16 That's What You Get Amaya hears from her dad that Ian died and that Kendall is holding a small service. She calls Hayley and the pair attend to be there for Yasmin. 'Season 9' 9.05 Prepare Your Weapon Amaya returns to school. 9.07 Don't Tell Me Amaya is paired up with Brandi Chandler on an English project. After school she hangs out to work on it with her and Brandi invites her to hang out with her, Kaylee and the rest of Kaylee's crew. Amaya agrees and invites Yasmin to continue to hang out with them and tells her to just ditch Hayley. 9.09 How Does It Feel Amaya is seen hanging out with Yasmin and Kaylee's Crew. 9.11 Things Will Never Be The Same Amaya is with Brandi, Kaylee and Yasmin in the parking lot after school and watches as Kaylee goads Yasmin into shoving Ali Morgan down. 9.12 You're The Reason Amaya logs on to Facebook and sees the new page titled "Kaylee Morasco is a Slut." 9.14 Keep The Change You Filthy Animal Amaya watches as Meghan makes fun of Kaylee and not sure what to do about it 9.17 Boulevard Of Broken Dreams Amaya gets a text from Kaylee wanting to go to the mall. She drives to Yasmin to pick her up before going to get Kaylee, Vanessa, and Brandi. Brandi tells Amaya to get out of her car, she wants to drive, Kaylee repeats Brandi's demand and Amaya lets Brandi drive and gets in the back seat with Vanessa and Yasmin. Yasmin asks about Courtney and Kate. Brandi explains Kate had homework and Courtney had family stuff. While driving, Brandi lights a joint and Amaya tells her to get rid of it, if her dad smells weed in her car, he will flip but Brandi tells Amaya to not get her panties in a knot. She later cuts off another driver who follows them. When he starts tailgating them, Yasmin tells Brandi to pull over and let him pass. Brandi once again, tells her not to worry. The car then rams the bumper, causing Brandi to lose control of the car and crash into a tree. Season 10 10.01 Burned At Both Ends Amaya remains unconscious due to the crash. She is taken from the accident scene to the hospital where she is rushed into surgery, but not long after Patrick and Matt get her in, she flatlines from internal trauma. Trivia * One of the few characters that are bilingual. Amaya is fluent in Spanish. Quotes Relationships Cody Ford *Start Up: Between Season 2 and Season 3 *Break Up: 5.03 Your Love Was a Lie **Reason: Cody loved Elena more. Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Former Category:Recurring Category:Deceased Category:Original Character